gracias a un castigo
by rubieglooomm
Summary: gracias a un castigo 6 jovenes encontraran el amor la amistad y todos estan unidos por la música
1. el castigo

Gracias a un castigo

El castigo

todo comenzó en una mañana muy normal, pero eso estaba por cambiar para 6 jóvenes. sus nombres sasuke y Hinata Uchiha, Sakura e Itachi Haruno y por ultimo Naruto y Ino Namikaze ninguno de ellos no conocían mucho asta ahora que por culpa de castigos se conocieron.

Itachi y Sakura.

Itachi sal de la casa que por tu culpa voy tarde a la escuela-dijo una linda pelirosa y ojos esmeralda, pero con el ceño fruncido

Hermana no te molestes tanto que te van a salir arrugas en la frente-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca-anda camina que se nos hace tarde

Hinata y sasuke

Hermanita baja del auto que se nos hace tarde y luego nos castigaran-dijo un chico de ojos negros ocre e igual que su cabello, sasuke

Pero sasuke no me gusta mi atuendo-dijo su hermana de un cabello azul con un brillo negro y ojos perlados como los de su madre

Sasuke no pudo reprimir la riza de ver a su hermana gemela hacer un puchero

No te rías de mi hermano

Naruto e Ino

Otro día en esta absurda escuela –dijo una chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta

Ino no deberías decirle esto ala escuela-dijo un chico con el cabello mas amarillo que rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules

Mas bale que te apresuras que llegaras tarde-dijo Ino corriendo

Eh Ino espérame…dijo Naruto con cascadas en los ojos

Ya todos es estaban en la escuela

Alumnos se les informa que están convocados a una asamblea de un informe gracias.

Todos se dirigían a esa asamblea aburrida

Gracias director-pensaba la chica le daba miedo hablar en publico

Bien muchachos como todos saben en esta escuela hay bastante deporte en esta escuela y una compañía llamada gatorade (lo ciento no se me ocurrió otra bebida deportiva) y nos patrocinará y nosotros tendremos un gimnasio mas grande y un tablero para el equipo de basquetbol

NO ES JUSTO PORQUE TODOS LOS EQUIPOS DEPORTIVOS SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE TENER COSAS NUEVAS QUE HAY DE LOS DE MAS CLUBES¡-dijo Ino enojada

Calma Ino-dijo su amiga

NO ME CALMO ES LA VERDAD POR EJEMPLO EL CLUB DE TEATRO LE HACE FALTA MAS ESONAGRAFIA¡-grito Ino

Usted señorita esta castigada una semana

Ino la verdad tienes derecho de estar enojada y yo también lo estoy pero no lo grito

Oye Ino me gusto lo que dijiste que bueno que no te quedaste cayada-dijo Itachi

Gracias Itachi-dijo Ino sonrojada

Amiga deberías de decirle lo que sientes

No como crees me da pena- dijo Ino mas roja que un tomate –bien amiga me voy a mi castigo

Adios amiga y piensa en lo que dije

Por otro lado Sakura estaba en la maquina dispensadora para comprar un jugo y llego una chica pelirroja y de lentes-gracias por comprarlo para mi pelo chicle

Oye devuélveme lo que no es tuyo lo e comprado para mi- dijo Sakura que estaba apunto de estallar

Ha o si no que pelo chicle-dijo Karin muy segura de si mismo

Nunca debiste decirme eso a mi-

Karin seguía riéndose de Sakura y esta no lo soporto mucho mas así que esta izo varios movimientos suaves en todo su cuerpo y la dejo inmóvil e inconsciente, te dije que me lo dieras-

Señorita usted esta castigada tome y vaya al sótano y le dirán en donde esta su aula de detención.

Con Hinata

Hinata su tarea por favor

Si profesor

Espere un minuto-dijo Hinata

Señor no le e traído-

Esta bien sabe lo que eso significa verdad

Si señor, estaré castigada

Claro que si

Sasuke su tarea

Si aquí esta profesor

Con Naruto a la hora del almuerzo

Que asco amigo de comida ya ni siquiera dan ramen en esta escuela. Tengo una idea-

Cual Naruto-

PELEA DE COMIDA-

Así todos se pusieron a aventarse comida asta que llego uno de los profesores-bien muchachos quien inicio esto?-dijo el profesor con un tono de molestia en su voz. Uno de los soplones de esa escuela le dijo

Fue el desastroso de Naruto Namikaze

Vaya Namikaze no esperaba menos de ti

Esto significa castigo verdad

Oh si después de la escuela

Con sasuke

El estaba en el entrenamiento de soccer cuando le lanzaron un balón a la cara.

OYE INBECIL TU TRABAJO ES METER GOLES NO ESTAR DE IDIOTA

Oye ya me canso tu actitud estúpido-dijo sasuke

Y le lanzo su tiro especial llamado tiro de fuego de fuego le dio justo en la cara-

Profesor sasuke me a dando en la cara un balonazo-dijo sosteniéndose la nariz para que le parara de sangrar-

Sasuke estas castigado –por favor vete hacia haya

Con Itachi

El iba caminando a su casillero cuando una idea cruzo por la mente sádica que tiene

Tengo una idea iba pensado pero a quien se la hago ya se-pensaba

Oye chico te doy diez dólares si tiras tu jugo en este casillero

Esta bien

Cuando el dueño de el casillero se acerco se resbaló con el jugo e Itachi no pudo aguantar reírse.

Itachiiiiii¡ grito furioso el jugador de basquetbol-

Sr. Haruno usted esta castigado váyase a la sala de castigos en el sótano al ver a su hermana ahí es.

Woow señorita perfección esta castigada eso no lo esperaba

Itachi se fue a su castigo y encontró a su hermana y a Ino allí. Esto no puede ser

Sakurita vaya que lindura es tenerte aquí hermana, te podre chantajear con esto.

Haha todo lo que tu digas , si pero si tu puedes yo también puedo,

Como hermana?

Te acuerdas aquella vez que quebraste el jarrón de porcelana china de la abuela, también la vez que chocaste el auto de papa a si y aquella vez que…pero fue interrumpida por Itachi.

Ya vasta que ya entendí, hermana vaya, que puedes ser bastante mala es por eso que te amo tanto. No le digas nada a la abuela lo del jarrón

Haha lo se – decia Sakura con una sonrisa demasiado malévola

Odio esto-dijo sasuke quien iba entrando a la sala de castigo , pero nomas vio a Sakura y dijo-pero esto puede mejorar

Después de el entro Hinata y dijo- que asco de lugar, debería estar un poco mas ordenado

Pues acostúmbrate-dijo su hermano

En eso entra un rubio híper-activo genial no estoy solo el teme esta con migo-

Bien chicos siéntense, no me interesa porque están aquí pero ni modo, no aran nada se quedaran en silencio y no mandaran mensajes, es mas deme sus celulares

Todos los chicos sacaron sus teléfonos y lo entregaron a la profesora

Saben que quiero que pongan todas estas cosas de música en sus distintos lugares, mientras yo me voy y me quejo con el director de porque me puso en un sótano estúpido

Después de que la profesora se fue del salón todos se pusieron a acomodar las cosas pero comenzaron a hacer ruidos que parecían música sasuke hacia ruidos como si fuera una batería Ino se puso a jugar con una guitarra y le seguía el ritmo a sasuke Sakura el bajo Itachi el teclado Naruto con otra guitarra que estaba ahí y Hinata se puso a cantar ,de pronto sasuke se acerco a la batería que estaba ahí.

I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all  
I'm not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Todos - Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go  
go it alone

Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall  
Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are  
The ones I need

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Woow muchachos que increíble

No lo sentimos no debimos haber echo eso chicos mejor hay que sentarnos – dijo Sakura quien había soltado el bajo que tenia en las manos-

Chicos en lo personal deberían formar una banda-

Que no es una locura ni si quiera nos conocemos par tener tanta confianza entre nosotros-dijo Naruto

Ve yo no confió en mi hermano-dijo Ino

Oye muchacha que yo tampoco confió en ti

Como ve esto es imposible-dijo sasuke con un tono aburrido en la voz

Esta bien pueden irse…


	2. formemos una banda

Formemos una banda

Al salir de la preparatoria los 6 chicos se separaron para ir a sus casas pero sasuke tomo a Sakura del brazo para pegarla a su pecho, cuando estuvo en sus brazos la agarro de la cintura y la beso, a esta no le gusto lo que hizo y se despego bruscamente después lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Woow Sakura me encanta lo que hiciste, es la primera vez que alguna chica le hace eso-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara

Hinata no es gracioso que me allá echo eso, pero eso es lo mas genial- pero lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Sakura vamos a casa antes de que te castiguen por golpear a un idiota-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Oye solamente yo le hablo así al teme- dijo "Naruto defendiendo" a sasuke

Camina Naruto que mama se enfurecerá si no llegamos en 30 minutos-dijo Ino

Si ya vámonos decía Naruto caminando delante de ella

Como llego hasta haya? Se preguntaban todos

Que raro- dijo Hinata con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime en la cabeza

Vámonos hermana que se te hace tarde para ir a hacer la cena –dijo Itachi

Bien vamos a casa- dijo Sakura molesta por lo que izo sasuke

Sasuke ya recuperado de lo que le izo Sakura se levanto

Oye sasuke vaya es la primera vez que te golpean- dijo Hinata apunto de soltar una carcajada

Eso es lo que lo hace lo mas interesante-dijo sasuke con malicia

Por otro lado se encontraba Ino con su amiga

Entonces lo que dices es que los vas a inscribir a el concurso mas famoso de todo Japón decía su amiga con desconcierto al escuchar sus palabras

Si así es, me da miedo lo que vayan a pensar de porque los inscribí en ese concurso-decía Ino con cierto note de miedo en su voz

Cuando Ino estaba por hablar otra vez Naruto llego –lisa vete necesito hablar con mi hermana

Uuuuy que amable res Naruto-pero Naruto simplemente la ignoro

Hermana no se si te enojes, pero nos inscribí a todos los que estábamos en el castigo en el concurso llamado light

QUE HISTE QUE – GRITO Ino sorprendida de que su hermano hiciera algo que solo a ella se le ocurriría

Pues es que veras como nos sincronizamos muy bien pues eso lo decidí hace unos minutos y nos inscribí hace unos minutos

Me encargare de mandar mensajes a los chicos

Ino les mando los mensajes

Sakura estaba en casa haciendo la comida de su hermano cuando sonó su teléfono

Chicos Naruto tubo una idea fantástica, nos vemos en la pizzería que esta a dos cuadras de el mall

Atte. Ino

Pero y esta de donde consiguió mi numero de teléfono- dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Pero Ino cuando nos vemos ahí?

Atte. Sakura H.

Por otro lado estaba sasuke en su habitación escuchando música cuando sonó su teléfono

Oye teme nos vemos en el ichikaru ramen que esta a dos cuadras de el mall

Atte. Naruto N. ah pos data no juntaremos mañana después de la escuela en ese lugar

Pero y este que de donde a conseguido mi numero de teléfono-se pregunto sasuke.- mejor me pongo a hacer mi tarea ya que si no la hago me sacan del equipo de soccer

(Volvemos con Sakura)

Itachi la cena esta lista, baja ha cenar por favor que se enfría- dijo Sakura con un tono maternal

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y todos demás se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Todo trascurrió normal en la escuela ( lo ciento pero no tengo ganas de decir lo que pasa en la escuela, voy saliendo de ella y no quiero decir nada)hasta la hora de salida. Sasuke ya se iba pero Naruto lo llevo( arrastro) a el puesto de ramen

Oye Dobe suéltame que puedo caminar yo solo, y a todo esto a donde vamos?

Pues vamos a ichikaru ramen - dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro- no me digas que lo olvidaste

No, no lo olvide solamente quería escapar

Hay teme eres un caso perdido

Oye idiota que te parece si vamos en auto en vez de caminar

Eso seria una idea fantástica

en eso sasuke ve salir a Sakura de la escuela y pone cara de bobo le dice a Naruto que si lo puede soltar este accede después sasuke sale corriendo a darle alcance a su " presa"

oye preciosa sale un tipo de la nada para tomar a Sakura de el ante brazo- vamos a dar una vuelta-

lo ciento pero no puedo ya que tengo cosas que hacer-

no seas amargada bonita que nos podemos divertir- de repente aparece sasuke interponiéndose entre el sujeto y Sakura

ella ya te dijo que tiene cosas que hacer a si que no empieces con tus cosas porque te golpeare en donde mas te duele

uyyy mira que miedo tengo, y según tu donde me golpearías idiota -dijo el tipo con un tono de burla en la voz

ha enserio creías que yo te golpearía, yo no tengo por que pero ella si- de repente sasuke tomo a Sakura del brazo y la jalo después la aventó al cielo y esta solo atino a caer en el cuerpo del tipo.

Sakura en cuanto cayo al piso se levanto y grito a todo pulmón grito- ERES IDOTA O QUE POR TU CULPA ME ECHO DAÑO¡

No te enojes linda dime a donde vas y yo te llevo a forma de disculpa, que te parece.

Esta bien, quiero que me lleves a ichikaru ramen el de dos cuadras mas allá del mall

En serio mira que coincidencia mira que nosotros también vamos-dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nada-

Pero que dices si tu hermana me mando un mensaje para que fuera, y yo apuesto que esto lo as planeado tu.

Pero que dices Haruno mira que eres mala claro que no echo tal cosa- dijo Naruto con cara de inocente

Bueno como sea vamos que seguramente mi dulce hermana nos espera allá.

Todo el camino fue de silencio a pesar de que Naruto venia con ellos, ya que venia en sumido en sus pensamientos (Sakura lo golpeo antes de subirse al auto)

En cuanto llegaron Ino tenia la cara de pocos amigos parada en la puerta del restaurante

En donde te has metido Naruto, mira que eran los únicos que faltaban

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF- hermana que quieres decir con que los únicos

Pues que los otros ya llegaron

bien entremos que tengo cosas que hacer-esta vez era la chica que estaba hablando y hasta ahora era la única callada

y para que nos has citado aquí- pregunto sasuke que tenia la cara de pocos amigos viendo a Itachi

pues chicos lo que pasa es que nos e anotado en un concurso muy importante aquí en Japón

y pues desde ahora tenemos una banda llamada "código 10"

que has hecho que - pregunto Hinata un poco alterada

pues lo que has oído- dijo Naruto

pe….. pero porque no preguntaste antes de actuar, bien merecido tienes el apodo que te dio sasuke, además eres un torpe… dijo Sakura

oh vamos chicos, puede llegar a ser divertido- dijo Itachi- Saku-chan y yo aceptamos

bien dijo Naruto e Ino al unisonó

Sakura mejor no dijo nada ya que pelear con su hermano seria algo inútil y tonto también así que mejor se resigno y acepto

Solo quedan ustedes chicos que nos dicen

Yo acepto dijo Hinata con la car iluminada (en ese momento estaba pensando en trajes que podrían utilizar en algún concierto)

Por otro lado estaba sasuke- ya que si no hay de otra yo también acepto, bien si no hay mas nada que hacer aquí pues yo me voy, Sakura te llevo a tu casa?

Sakura estaba punto de abrir la boca cuando Itachi hablo por ella- no gracias yo la llevare que yo traigo el auto

Hmp como quieras, vamos Hinata

Si hermano ya voy, en eso Hinata se paro y salió detrás de sasuke

Bien Ino vamos a casa- dijo Naruto

Itachi solo se paro y Sakura lo imito…


	3. el primer ensayo

Al día siguiente todos se dirigían a la escuela, pero Ino tenia rato afuera de la oficina del director

Srita. puede pasar el director ya se desocupo- dijo una Sra. De unos 40 años

Gracias dijo Ino

Bien Ino de que querías hablarme- dijo el director con un tono un poco neutro y molestia en su voz

Señor como sabe ya se aproxima el baile de primavera y pues quería saber si usted tenia alguna banda para el baile- dijo Ino

Pues ya que lo dice no, no tengo- dijo el director en tono pensativo

Eso es genial porque junto con mi hermano tenemos una banda llamada código 10 y pues quería saber si nos deja presentarnos por primera vez- dijo Ino muy emocionada

Esta bien dijo el director- ya que usted es una de las personas mas rebeldes de mi escuela, la dejare que usted y su banda se presenten en el baile de primavera.

Enserio, usted muy amable, se lo agradezco mucho señor, no sabe cuanto mi hermano y yo se lo agradecemos mucho.

Bien señorita una ultima cosa , vallase a clase que se le hace tarde.

Si señor, gracias- dijo Ino muy emocionada

A la hora de receso Ino llevo (arrastro en contra de su voluntad a todos),a los chicos a el salón de castigo

Bueno agradézcanme- dijo Ino con toque de grandeza en su voz

Y porque te tenemos que agradecer- pregunto Hinata

Es que dentro de un mes se realizara el baile y… pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura la interrumpió - no me digas lo que estoy pensando

Y eso seria -dijo Naruto impaciente

Pues nos presentaremos en ese baile chicos-dijo una Ino muy emocionada.

Y en donde ensayaríamos? Pregunto sasuke que hasta ahora se avía mantenido escuchando la conversación.

LO TENGO¡- dijo Itachi casi dejando sordos a casi todos a los de su alrededor - ensayaremos en mi casa hoy después de la escuela y Saku-chan , nos dará de comer a todos, les parece?

Todos asintieron menos Sakura ya que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni presto atención a lo que decían sus compañeros y hermano.

Sonó el timbre para ir a clases y todos se pararon ir s a sus salones de clases - hermana que te pasa estas muy distraída desde ayer

Itachi no se si podre hacerlo, mira que penas puedo tocar algún instrumento estando frente a ti, y todos quieren que toque enfrente de mas personas.

Hermana se que podrás hacerlo, yo y apuesto que todos los demás confiamos en ti- dijo Itachi con un cariño paternal hacia Sakura, - vamos que si no nos ponen retardo

Sakura solo atino a seguirlo para llegar a su siguiente clase

Al salir de la escuela todos los chicos se fueron a la casa de Sakura y de Itachi

Bien chicos esta es nuestra casa siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Itachi - hermana vamos a la cocina

Si Itachi como tu quieras dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

Sakura recuerda lo que te dije esta mañana, lo aras genial- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de tipo padre que siempre hacia sonreír a Sakura por mas triste que estuviera.

Mejor me pongo a preparar algo rápido seguro que tienen hambre verdad

Si les diré a los chicos que hay que ir a el estudio detrás de la casa para empezar a ensayar

Bien yo mientras preparo el almuerzo-dijo Sakura ya menos nerviosa de lo que se sentía

Itachi salió de la cocina para ir a la sala para encontrar a todos sentados en los sillones de la estancia de estar- bien chicos Sakura nos prepara el almuerzo por mientras nosotros iremos a la parte trasera de la casa al estudio, todos se sorprendieron porque Itachi lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que todos se les salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza al estilo anime- que pasa chicos porque me miran así- pregunto Itachi con un tono de lo mas despreocupado

Itachi-sempai, es que lo dice como si estuviera hablando del tiempo - dijo Hinata todavía con la gotita de sudor en la nuca

Así pues a mi se me hace de lo mas normal ya que Sakura y yo crecimos entre la música-

Woow, dijo Naruto - entonces tu y Sakura- chan son hijos del productor de los estudios Haruno verdad

Si dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de Itachi

Bien chicos siéntense en la mesa que la comida ya esta lista- dijo Sakura

Bien vamos que tengo hambre dijo Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro

Todos comieron en completo silencio , hasta Naruto comía callado y eso ya mucho todos acabaron de comer y se fueron a el estudio para comenzar el ensayo

Al llegar ahí Sakura les dijo escogieran el instrumento que mas les guste para comenzar a ensayar - una cosa chicos que canción ensayaremos pregunto Sakura-

Hermana, todavía conservas las canciones que escribiste cuando eras mas pequeñas

Si. si las conservo pero paraqué… Sakura no termino la frase porque se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Itachi- eso jamás Itachi no las mostrare

No importa ya que me acorde que yo las tengo en mi poder- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro - miren Sakura nos a escrito todo el álbum de canciones que les parece si escogemos alguna, están varias canciones que no pueden gustar a todos que les parece

Bien trae el maldito diario, torpe- dijo sasuke que estaba sentado en un banco cerca de la batería

Esta bien idiota, pero no te enojes- dijo Itachi con cara de pocos amigos , Itachi fue por el libro de canciones de Sakura para comenzar a seleccionar alguna canción que gustase a todos

Encontré la canción perfecta que les parece esta-dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

Y según tu cual es- dijo Ino

Pues esta hermana

Na, na, na. na , na .na

Take a look around  
Who would have  
Trough we'd all be here ?

So let's mess  
Around , cause the  
Future is unclear

We got nothing better  
To do , we're just  
Trying to get trough

Can you hear me ?  
Can you hear me ?  
Yeah

( chorus )  
Let the music  
Groove you  
Let the melody  
Move you  
Feel the beat and  
Just let go  
Get the rhythm into  
Your soul  
Let the music take  
You anywhere it  
Wants to do  
When we're stuck and  
Can't get free , no matter what  
We'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

All we have is now  
Lats make the most of this

Come on break it out  
So every one can hear it

They don't have to understand  
But well make them if we cam

Do you hear me ?  
Are you with me ?  
Yeah

( chorus )  
Let the music  
Groove you  
Let the melody  
Move you  
Feel the beat and  
Just let go  
Get the rhythm into  
Your soul  
Let the music take  
You anywhere it  
Wants to do  
When we're stuck and  
Can't get free , no matter what  
We'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Let the music  
Groove you  
Let the melody  
Move you  
Feel the beat and  
Just let go  
Get the rhythm into  
Your soul  
Let the music take  
You anywhere it  
Wants to do  
When we're stuck and  
Can't get free , no matter what  
We'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Let the music  
Groove you  
Let the melody  
Move you  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Woow esa canción es baste buena a mi me gusta- dijo Hinata que ya estaba imaginando el baile de primavera y los atuendos

Concuerdo con tigo Hinata-chan - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa que hizo que Hinata e Ino se ruborizasen, bastante notable

Bien chicos hay que comenzara practicar esta canción para el baile de primavera que solamente tenemos un mes- dijo Ino bastante emocionada por comenzar a practicar.

Todos los chicos se colocaron en sus posiciones, así estuvieron durante 2:30 de horas practicando

Chicos yo ya no puedo mas- dijo Hinata que paro de cantar para sentarse en el suelo

Yo concuerdo con Hinata ya no puedo me duelen los dedos-dijo Sakura que estaba en la misma posición que Hinata pero recargada en la espalda de ella

Muy bien chicos, entonces eso será todo ya ahí que irnos a casa- dijo Naruto también desparramado en el suelo

Así todos se fueron a sus casas pero antes de que sasuke se fuera jalo a Sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que mañana pasaba por ella de camino a la escuela pero este se fue antes de que Itachi se abalanzara en su contra o Sakura se negara a lo que el chico dijo.


	4. invitaciones para el baile

Invitaciones para el baile

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que formaron código 10, pues en los ensayos cada ves mejoraban mas, todos eran muy buenos amigos.

Sakura, Hinata e Ino eran las mejores amigas tanto que hacían casi todo juntas y solo bastaron 3 escasas semanas para que tuviesen confianza entre ella tres , por otro lado los chicos también se llevaban bien pero sasuke e Itachi peleaban por casi todo. Naruto bien era Naruto el se llevaba bien con todos ellos pero mas con sasuke que aunque eran polos opuestos eran los mejores amigos pero todos se hacían la misma pregunta de cómo podían ser los mejores amigos si los dos no tenían nada en común, bueno lo que ambos compartían era atragantarse de comida y competir entre ellos dos.

Todo mundo estaba encantado con lo del baile menos Sakura que todo el día de toda la semana astada rodeada de chicos pidiendo acompañarla pero esta simplemente se negaba diciendo que ese día vendría su padre y ella quería estar con el pero eso no era cierto ya que la verdadera razón era que no le gustaba bailar pero se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle era el de que tenia que tocar en ese baile.

Sasuke era otra historia el se la pasaba rodeado de chicas pidiendo ser a la que llevaría al baile pero este las ignoraba o les decía que solamente vendría a tocar y se iría a casa. Pero había una chica que no se rendía tan fácil, todo el tiempo estaba tras de sasuke pidiendo ser su acompañante

Karin ya te he dicho que no- decía un sasuke ya bastante irritado

Pero Sasukito, dame una razón para que no aceptes ir con migo a ese baile-decía Karin con una voz bastante chillona

Sasuke ya arto dijo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza- bien quieres una razón, pues te la doy, yo iré con…,en eso vio a Sakura salir de un aula y dijo-SAKURA¡

Pe….pero porque con ella sasuke-kun

Mira Karin yo ya avía invitado a Sakura hace algunos días y ella acepto

Después sasuke dio alcance a Sakura y pasando de largo a Karin , cuando se acerco a Sakura hizo como que la besaba pero en realidad le decía un par de cosas

Sakura necesito que me ayudes a quitarme a esa bola de locas de mi y a cambio yo te quito a los imbéciles que te piden ir al baile, además me gustaría ver la cara de tu hermano al ver que vas a ir al baile con alguien

Sakura simple mente asintió y de echo de alguna forma comenzaba a gustarle sasuke

Por otro lado estaba Itachi pensando en si decirle a Ino que lo acompañase al el baile

Pero ni cuenta se dio porque cuando salió de sus pensamientos se encontraba parado enfrente de Ino preguntando.

Ino no sabia que hacer así que mejor que acceder y después se abalanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso en la mejilla que enrojeció mucho a Itachi y no solo a el también a ella.

Por otro lado estaba Naruto mas rojo que un tomate frente a Hinata

Hi..Hinata-chan te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de primavera –decía Naruto muy avergonzado

Claro que si Naruto-kun dijo Hinata bastante roja también

Eso es genial te veo en el ensayo después de la escuela

Naruto si apenas estamos en la hora del almuerzo mejor vamos a comer, que te parece.

Todos ya estaban reunidos en el comedor acepción de sasuke y Sakura que estaban comprando el almuerzo

Cuando Sakura compraba su almuerzo un chico pelirrojo con ojos grisáceos llamado Sasori- oye preciosa ya tienes con quien ir al baile?

Sakura no podía contestar sus ojos la intimidaban un poco, pero fue una suerte que sasuke estuviera detrás de ella para hablar-lago idiota que esta con migo.

Baya pero miren quien es la estrella de futbol soccer, no me digas que esta preciosura ira contigo al baile de primavera-

Pues no lamento decirte que si, si ira conmigo al baile, vamos Sakura que tengo que decirle a tu hermano que vas al baile con migo – Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que era jalada de la cintura por el brazo libre de sasuke.

Los dos llegaron a su mesa de siempre. todos de repente se quedaron callados al verlos llegar-pero Itachi fue el que rompió el silencio-idiota tienes tres segundos para quitar tu brazo de ese lugar.

Lo aria pero no lo are ya que tu dulce hermana acepto ir con migo al baile a si que eso la convierte en mi chica- dijo sasuke con aire de grandeza en sus palabras. Por otro lado Sakura estaba roja como tomate ya que todos los demás veían a sasuke y a ella queriéndolos matar. Itachi tenia un aura depresiva a su alrededor murmurando no se que cosas de que Sakura era su pequeña hermana y que nadie la podía tocar mientras todos los demás lo veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Chicas llamo la atención Hinata que les parece si el viernes nos vamos de compras las tres para comprar nuestros vestidos.

Ino chillo emocionada

Mientras Sakura solamente bufaba

O vamos Sakura- chan seguro es divertido dijo Hinata tratando de convencer para que las acompañase

Sakura con tal de que se callaran las dos ya que Ino también entro a la "platica" que mantenían Hinata y Sakura ( en realidad la que hablaba era Hinata ya que Sakura simplemente la ignoraba)les dijo que si.

Pero para que no sufras tu sola estos tres nos acompañaran y de paso buscamos su traje-dijo no bastante emocionada

Chicas pero que están diciendo si estos no saben elegir cosas buenas-dice Sakura para tratar de no fueran por que le daba pena con ponerse un vestido enfrente de hombres.

Pues que mejor aprovechen que vamos nosotras con ellos-decía Ino bastante sonrosada

Yo quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Sakura con un vestido- ya que no se a puesto ningún vestido desde esa vez… pero no termino de decir eso ya que Sakura lo veía con su mejor cara de odio

Desde esa ves que, que? Preguntaron Naruto Hinata e Ino a la vez

Mejor que lo cuente Sakura ya que a mi me mataría si lo hago- todos voltearon a ver a Sakura pero cual fue su sorpresa de que ella no estaba en su lugar-

Baya que rapidez pensaron todos


	5. de compras

El primer concierto

Era como las 2 de la tarde y Sakura seguía dormida porque esa noche no había podido dormir bien, pero lo mas extraño era que su hermano no la había despertado para que hiciera el desayuno. Cuando mas agusto se encontraba tocaban el timbre con gran insistencia no se levantaba porque pensó que Itachi abriría pero después de diez minutos nadie atendía la puerta y a Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse y abrir la puerta para ver quien la privaba de su hermoso sueño, cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y en eso pasaron 3 Sras. Con una maleta pequeña cada una después de ellas otras tres un poco mas jóvenes con estuche de maquillaje y al último tres mas con una bolsa y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta entraron hina e Ino con una maleta bastante grande.

Pero Sakura mira que pintas tienes tenemos 7 horas antes de nuestro primer concierto y mira que fachas traes y esas ojeras-dijo Hinata examinándola

Lo ciento chicas anoche no pude dormir casi nada porque de solo pensar que tomare un instrumento enfrente de bastantes personas me pone nerviosa-dijo Sakura dando un bostezo

No te preocupes vas estar bien solo imagina que es un ensayo mas. Tranquilizo Ino

Bueno chicas yo me iré a dar un baño, pero era necesario que traerán a estas 9 damas a mi casa?

Si Sakura –dijeron Ino y Hinata al unísono

10 minutos después Sakura y las otras chicas estaban sentadas recibiendo tratamiento en sus uñas de píes y manos

dos horas mas tarde

chicas tengo hambre ustedes no?-dijo Hinata

yo si dijo Sakura que no había probado nada desde que despertó

chicas no hay que perder tiempo vamos a ordenar-dijo Ino

las tres pidieron cajas de pizza de peperoni y salami , un rato después de terminar de comer se labraron los dientes y comenzaron a peinarlas primero estaba Sakura que le hicieron bucles en todo el cabello pero dos mechones se los dejaron sin hacer para hacerle una diadema de cabello y cortaron todo su flequillo dejándolo arriba de su ceja después terminaron con Ino le soltaron el cabello haciéndolo bucles y con su tupe le hicieron una tipo bomba a lo ultimo fue Hinata como ella tenia el cabello bastante liso lo ondularon lo recogieron en una especie de moño pero caído y le pusieron unas pequeñas florecitas lilas. Lo siguiente fue el maquillaje, el maquillaje de Sakura fue un delineador negro para profundizar mas los ojos un poco de brillo sabor a cerezas y para dar color a su cara un poco de rubor en las mejillas , el de las otras era la misma maquillaje pero el brillo era un poco diferente el de Hinata sabia a fresas y el de Ino a moras. Después pagaron a las 9 Sras. Y corrieron a buscar los zapatos que se pondrían ponerse Sakura tomo unos altos que amarraban con una correa pero eran zapatillas de color negro Hinata unos que se enredan con finas cuerditas eran de color plata e Ino tomo unas zapatillas negras con un agujero al final de estas, después de eso Sakura comenzó a vestirse y las otras dos también, el vestido de Hinata era lila largo estraple bastante sencillo pero con broche sujetando una parte del vestido y accesorio un fino collar mientras que Ino lucia un vestido de tirantes azul también largo y un collar de topacio y por ultimo estaba Sakura quien se negaba a salir del baño ya que su vestido rojo era bastante atrevido la falda era larga con las partes de costados abiertas después en el cinturón de la misma falda subía una tira para dividirse en dos hacia sus pechos después devolvían a juntar en su cuello y por ultimo en la parte de atrás se encontraba otra tira y se encontraba unida a la tira del cuello y una fina pulsera en su brazo casi llegando al hombro

las chicas ya hartas de esperar a Sakura la sacaron del baño y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver semjante vestido

Sakura porque no querías salir te ves preciosa-dijo Ino alagándola

Gracias –dijo Sakura con un tono carmín en sus mejillas

Quiero ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando te vea amiga-dijo Hinata

Sakura no sabes en donde esta Itachi se me hizo bastante raro que no estuviera en casa

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a una Sra. No mas de 35 años pero era igual a Sakura solamente que con los ojos cafés y su cabello rubio, y aun Sr. Nomas de 40 con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes , acompañados por Itachi Sakura se quedo estática al ver a sus padres.

Hija mía que hermosa te vez-dijo el Sr. Haruno

Tu padre tiene la razón mira que hermosa estas. Dijo la mayor de las Haruno

Itachi ya tenia puesto su traje de color negro y camisa azul y corbata negra. En eso iba entrando un rubio hiperactivo a la casa también con traje negro pero la camisa era lila y su corbata negra y por ultimo un pelinegro de traje negro como los otros dos pero su camisa roja

No te dije nada porque estabas dormida y quería darte una sorpresa-dijo Itachi

Pues valla que si funciono, me gusta esta sorpresa hermano- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero se hace tarde-dijo Tsunade la madre estos dos

Chicos traje mi cámara les tomare una foto para recordar-dijo el padre de Sakura: Jiraiya todos se pusieron en las escaleras cada quien con su pareja y Jiraiya tomo la foto bien chicos pero antes de que se vayan quiero una foto por pareja Itachi pote con la joven después le siguieron Naruto y Hinata y por ultimo Sakura y sasuke pero cuando este se coloco detrás de ella para abrazarla por detrás recibió tres miradas matadoras una de su padre la otra de Naruto y a ultima de Itachi, pero a sasuke no le importo y Tsunade tomo la foto

Bueno chicos váyanse-dijo Tsunade

Pero antes de salir Jiraiya detuvo a sasuke y le dio un "consejo" bastante colorido sobre si algo le pasaba a su pequeña princesa musical

Al llegar al baile Sakura salía del auto de sasuke pero se paralizo de solo ver que el comité del baile se encontraba con un fotógrafo , y conociendo a sasuke el iba a querer tomarse la fotografía.

Anda Sakura que tenemos que comenzar a tocar-le dijo sasuke parado a su lado

Pero sasuke no se si pueda hacerlo estoy demasiado nerviosa-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar

Todos sabemos que si puedes lógralo además eres una de las mejores bajistas que e visto y tu hermano piensa lo mismo, así que andando que se nos hace tarde-dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

Sasuke podrías caminar mas despacio por favor mira que casi me caigo-dijo Sakura

No hay tiempo Sakura necesitamos llegar para comenzar , ya se sostente te voy a subir-sasuke tomo a Sakura y la cargo al estilo princesa y esta por auto reflejo enredo los brazos en el cuello del azabache

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la puerta del salón de baile para entregar sus entradas

Nombre- pregunto un tipo que estaba en la puerta

Sakura ya estando en el piso dijo- sasuke y Sakura después el entrego las entrada y pasaron baile

Al estar dentro del salón los chicos ya los esperaban en una mesa junto con el director

Chicos llamo Itachi- vamos hay que comenzar a tocar-todos asintieron y fueron al escenario el director fue con ellos y los estaba presentando pero como no recordaba el nombre Ino le quito el micrófono y grito

CODIGO 10¡

la primera canción que tocaremos es llamada livin on a wire

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

I've been out on the edge  
Breathing' a little bit of fresh air  
Big dreams, I took a chance  
Held out for everything I've got here

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire  
Running' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na -na -na-na-na na -na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na- na-na-na-na na- na  
Livin' on a high wire

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

Big top, turning around, no clowns  
I'm running as I hit the ground  
Front row, big show is sold out  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire  
Running' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na -na na-na-na -na- na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na- na na-na-na na- na  
Livin' on a high wire

When it comes to the beat  
Seeing that the heads are moving  
Move off your seat  
Achievement is what we're really doing  
Freedom of speech  
I'm in it just to win it  
I'm springing' and I can see it  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
Famous greatness  
Moving' 'til you make it through  
And maybe you can make it too

Livin' on a high wire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
On top, baby  
We're looking down now  
Livin' on a high wire

Todos los chicos se quedaron totalmente impresionados paro gracias a que les gustaron pidieron otra mas de las canciones de código 10

La siguiente canción es grito de nuevo Ino –she´s so gone

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

Así paso todo la horas que les permitieron tocar en el escenario

Gracias chicos-dijo el director subiendo al escenario –fue estupendo. Pero como son de esta escuela –dijo dirigiéndose a los demás alumnos-les daremos también tiempo de divertirse, por mientras pondremos música del reproductor que se encuentra aquí

Así los chicos bajaron del escenario y se sentaron para descansar los pies bueno mas las chicas porque traes zapatillas altas t estar parados mas de tres horas, cómo que no

Media hora después uno del comité que estaba en la mesa de alado se paro y camino hacia Sakura

Preciosa porque no vamos a bailar

Lo ciento pero tengo cita y no lo puedo dejar solo además no quiero bailar con tigo, lo ciento-dijo Sakura

Así estuvieron toda la noche, barios tipos se le acercaban a Sakura Ino o hina pero los tres chicos ponían su mejor cara de odio a los tipos que venían a insinuarse a las chicas y lo mismo pasaba con los chicas

– parece que no hay nadie mas en este baile mira que insinuarse-dijo Sakura bastante cabreada con la actitud de todos en el baile

Pues eso parece –dijo Ino

El director paro la música y comenzó a hablar- bueno chicos casi llegamos al final de este baile- pero antes vamos a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile- todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Bueno chicos aquí tengo los resultados

El rey de este año del baile de primavera es… el director callo para "hacerlo mas interesante"- sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, no sabia como reaccionar- sasuke ven por tu corona- hablo el director una vez mas- sasuke se levanto y fue por ella

Bien ahora el monto mas preciado para todas las chicas, la reina es… Sakura Haruno – Karin ya se había levantado para ir por la corona cuando el director menciono el nombre de la ganadora

A Sakura no le quedo otro remedio que ir por la corona- bien como dicta la tradición es hora de que el rey y la reina de este año baile una canción – sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo a la pista de baile justo en el centro después comenzó a sonar una suave melodía y sus cuerpos al compas de la música

Sabes Sakura no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que estas preciosa-dijo sasuke en su oído , Sakura comenzó a enrojecer le agradeció por el cumplido.

así termino su primer concierto


	6. El primer concierto

El primer concierto

Era como las 2 de la tarde y Sakura seguía dormida porque esa noche no había podido dormir bien, pero lo mas extraño era que su hermano no la había despertado para que hiciera el desayuno. Cuando mas agusto se encontraba tocaban el timbre con gran insistencia no se levantaba porque pensó que Itachi abriría pero después de diez minutos nadie atendía la puerta y a Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse y abrir la puerta para ver quien la privaba de su hermoso sueño, cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y en eso pasaron 3 Sras. Con una maleta pequeña cada una después de ellas otras tres un poco mas jóvenes con estuche de maquillaje y al último tres mas con una bolsa y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta entraron hina e Ino con una maleta bastante grande.

Pero Sakura mira que pintas tienes tenemos 7 horas antes de nuestro primer concierto y mira que fachas traes y esas ojeras-dijo Hinata examinándola

Lo ciento chicas anoche no pude dormir casi nada porque de solo pensar que tomare un instrumento enfrente de bastantes personas me pone nerviosa-dijo Sakura dando un bostezo

No te preocupes vas estar bien solo imagina que es un ensayo mas. Tranquilizo Ino

Bueno chicas yo me iré a dar un baño, pero era necesario que traerán a estas 9 damas a mi casa?

Si Sakura -dijeron Ino y Hinata al unísono

10 minutos después Sakura y las otras chicas estaban sentadas recibiendo tratamiento en sus uñas de píes y manos

dos horas mas tarde

chicas tengo hambre ustedes no?-dijo Hinata

yo si dijo Sakura que no había probado nada desde que despertó

chicas no hay que perder tiempo vamos a ordenar-dijo Ino

las tres pidieron cajas de pizza de peperoni y salami , un rato después de terminar de comer se labraron los dientes y comenzaron a peinarlas primero estaba Sakura que le hicieron bucles en todo el cabello pero dos mechones se los dejaron sin hacer para hacerle una diadema de cabello y cortaron todo su flequillo dejándolo arriba de su ceja después terminaron con Ino le soltaron el cabello haciéndolo bucles y con su tupe le hicieron una tipo bomba a lo ultimo fue Hinata como ella tenia el cabello bastante liso lo ondularon lo recogieron en una especie de moño pero caído y le pusieron unas pequeñas florecitas lilas. Lo siguiente fue el maquillaje, el maquillaje de Sakura fue un delineador negro para profundizar mas los ojos un poco de brillo sabor a cerezas y para dar color a su cara un poco de rubor en las mejillas , el de las otras era la misma maquillaje pero el brillo era un poco diferente el de Hinata sabia a fresas y el de Ino a moras. Después pagaron a las 9 Sras. Y corrieron a buscar los zapatos que se pondrían ponerse Sakura tomo unos altos que amarraban con una correa pero eran zapatillas de color negro Hinata unos que se enredan con finas cuerditas eran de color plata e Ino tomo unas zapatillas negras con un agujero al final de estas, después de eso Sakura comenzó a vestirse y las otras dos también, el vestido de Hinata era lila largo estraple bastante sencillo pero con broche sujetando una parte del vestido y accesorio un fino collar mientras que Ino lucia un vestido de tirantes azul también largo y un collar de topacio y por ultimo estaba Sakura quien se negaba a salir del baño ya que su vestido rojo era bastante atrevido la falda era larga con las partes de costados abiertas después en el cinturón de la misma falda subía una tira para dividirse en dos hacia sus pechos después devolvían a juntar en su cuello y por ultimo en la parte de atrás se encontraba otra tira y se encontraba unida a la tira del cuello y una fina pulsera en su brazo casi llegando al hombro

las chicas ya hartas de esperar a Sakura la sacaron del baño y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver semjante vestido

Sakura porque no querías salir te ves preciosa-dijo Ino alagándola

Gracias -dijo Sakura con un tono carmín en sus mejillas

Quiero ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando te vea amiga-dijo Hinata

Sakura no sabes en donde esta Itachi se me hizo bastante raro que no estuviera en casa

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a una Sra. No mas de 35 años pero era igual a Sakura solamente que con los ojos cafés y su cabello rubio, y aun Sr. Nomas de 40 con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes , acompañados por Itachi Sakura se quedo estática al ver a sus padres.

Hija mía que hermosa te vez-dijo el Sr. Haruno

Tu padre tiene la razón mira que hermosa estas. Dijo la mayor de las Haruno

Itachi ya tenia puesto su traje de color negro y camisa azul y corbata negra. En eso iba entrando un rubio hiperactivo a la casa también con traje negro pero la camisa era lila y su corbata negra y por ultimo un pelinegro de traje negro como los otros dos pero su camisa roja

No te dije nada porque estabas dormida y quería darte una sorpresa-dijo Itachi

Pues valla que si funciono, me gusta esta sorpresa hermano- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero se hace tarde-dijo Tsunade la madre estos dos

Chicos traje mi cámara les tomare una foto para recordar-dijo el padre de Sakura: Jiraiya todos se pusieron en las escaleras cada quien con su pareja y Jiraiya tomo la foto bien chicos pero antes de que se vayan quiero una foto por pareja Itachi pote con la joven después le siguieron Naruto y Hinata y por ultimo Sakura y sasuke pero cuando este se coloco detrás de ella para abrazarla por detrás recibió tres miradas matadoras una de su padre la otra de Naruto y a ultima de Itachi, pero a sasuke no le importo y Tsunade tomo la foto

Bueno chicos váyanse-dijo Tsunade

Pero antes de salir Jiraiya detuvo a sasuke y le dio un "consejo" bastante colorido sobre si algo le pasaba a su pequeña princesa musical

Al llegar al baile Sakura salía del auto de sasuke pero se paralizo de solo ver que el comité del baile se encontraba con un fotógrafo , y conociendo a sasuke el iba a querer tomarse la fotografía.

Anda Sakura que tenemos que comenzar a tocar-le dijo sasuke parado a su lado

Pero sasuke no se si pueda hacerlo estoy demasiado nerviosa-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar

Todos sabemos que si puedes lógralo además eres una de las mejores bajistas que e visto y tu hermano piensa lo mismo, así que andando que se nos hace tarde-dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

Sasuke podrías caminar mas despacio por favor mira que casi me caigo-dijo Sakura

No hay tiempo Sakura necesitamos llegar para comenzar , ya se sostente te voy a subir-sasuke tomo a Sakura y la cargo al estilo princesa y esta por auto reflejo enredo los brazos en el cuello del azabache

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la puerta del salón de baile para entregar sus entradas

Nombre- pregunto un tipo que estaba en la puerta

Sakura ya estando en el piso dijo- sasuke y Sakura después el entrego las entrada y pasaron baile

Al estar dentro del salón los chicos ya los esperaban en una mesa junto con el director

Chicos llamo Itachi- vamos hay que comenzar a tocar-todos asintieron y fueron al escenario el director fue con ellos y los estaba presentando pero como no recordaba el nombre Ino le quito el micrófono y grito

CODIGO 10¡

la primera canción que tocaremos es llamada livin on a wire

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

I've been out on the edge  
Breathing' a little bit of fresh air  
Big dreams, I took a chance  
Held out for everything I've got here

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire  
Running' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na -na -na-na-na na -na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na- na-na-na-na na- na  
Livin' on a high wire

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

Big top, turning around, no clowns  
I'm running as I hit the ground  
Front row, big show is sold out  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire  
Running' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na -na na-na-na -na- na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na- na na-na-na na- na  
Livin' on a high wire

When it comes to the beat  
Seeing that the heads are moving  
Move off your seat  
Achievement is what we're really doing  
Freedom of speech  
I'm in it just to win it  
I'm springing' and I can see it  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
Famous greatness  
Moving' 'til you make it through  
And maybe you can make it too

Livin' on a high wire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
Na na na-na-na na na  
Livin' on a high wire  
On top, baby  
We're looking down now  
Livin' on a high wire

Todos los chicos se quedaron totalmente impresionados paro gracias a que les gustaron pidieron otra mas de las canciones de código 10

La siguiente canción es grito de nuevo Ino -she´s so gone

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So alone  
She's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone

Así paso todo la horas que les permitieron tocar en el escenario

Gracias chicos-dijo el director subiendo al escenario -fue estupendo. Pero como son de esta escuela -dijo dirigiéndose a los demás alumnos-les daremos también tiempo de divertirse, por mientras pondremos música del reproductor que se encuentra aquí

Así los chicos bajaron del escenario y se sentaron para descansar los pies bueno mas las chicas porque traes zapatillas altas t estar parados mas de tres horas, cómo que no

Media hora después uno del comité que estaba en la mesa de alado de paro y camino hacia Sakura

Preciosa porque no vamos a bailar

Lo ciento pero tengo cita y no lo puedo dejar solo además no quiero bailar con tigo, lo ciento-dijo Sakura

Así estuvieron toda la noche, barios tipos se le acercaban a Sakura Ino o hina pero los tres chicos ponían su mejor cara de odio a los tipos que venían a insinuarse a las chicas y lo mismo pasaba con los chicas

- parece que no hay nadie mas en este baile mira que insinuarse-dijo Sakura bastante cabreada con la actitud de todos en el baile

Pues eso parece -dijo Ino

El director paro la música y comenzó a hablar- bueno chicos casi llegamos al final de este baile- pero antes vamos a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile- todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Bueno chicos aquí tengo los resultados

El rey de este año del baile de primavera es… el director callo para "hacerlo mas interesante"- sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, no sabia como reaccionar- sasuke ven por tu corona- hablo el director una vez mas- sasuke se levanto y fue por ella

Bien ahora el monto mas preciado para todas las chicas, la reina es… Sakura Haruno - Karin ya se había levantado para ir por la corona cuando el director menciono el nombre de la ganadora

A Sakura no le quedo otro remedio que ir por la corona- bien como dicta la tradición es hora de que el rey y la reina de este año baile una canción - sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo a la pista de baile justo en el centro después comenzó a sonar una suave melodía y sus cuerpos al compas de la música

Sabes Sakura no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que estas preciosa-dijo sasuke en su oído , Sakura comenzó a enrojecer le agradeció por el cumplido.

así termino su primer concierto


	7. domingo

Domingo

Era domingo por la mañana y Sakura se estaba levantando porque ya era hora además sasuke no tardaría en llegar por ella para ir donde Neji, así que mejor se metió al baño y 30 minutos después salió con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo, y fue directo a su armario para ver que se pondría ese día 15 minutos después ella se puso un vestido blanco (en contra de su voluntad pero se lo puso porque Neji siempre la obligaba a ponerse un vestido cuando iban a su casa) de fina tela y corto con unas zapatillas altas de color negras y su cabello suelto 10 minutos después salió de su habitación y en ese instante salió Itachi de su pieza

Woow hermana a donde vas?

Iré a la casa de Neji para comer y mas vale que te apures ya que a ti también te invito-dijo Sakura que estaba bajando las escaleras

Itachi se acordó de lo que le dijo Neji en el centro y pego grito que se oyó en la casa entera –RAYOS ES VERDAD¡

Sakura al terminar de bajar las escaleras se estaba riendo- hija no me digas que tu hermano se acaba de acordar que van donde Neji

Pues si te digo mama-dijo Sakura que todavía se estaba riendo de su tonto hermano

Hija va a venir el chico que te llevo al baile vendrá de nuevo-dijo su madre

Si madre vendrá para ir conmigo, además el es padrino del hijo de Neji-dijo Sakura

En eso tocan el timbre y Sakura seguía hablando con su madre mientras iba y habría la puerta

Hola sasuke-dijo Sakura mientras habría la puerta

Hola preciosa dijo mientras se acerba y la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba

En eso el padre de Sakura iba entrando a la casa

Ejem, ejem interrumpo algo –dijo el padre de Sakura bastante molesto

Después estos dos se separaron porque sasuke sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

Mama ya nos vamos, dile a Itachi que lo esperamos haya-dijo Sakura mientas salían por la puerta

Bien hija yo le digo, que se diviertan dijo la madre de Sakura mientras la veía irse con sasuke

Sakura y sasuke llevaban unos minutos de camino cuando el rompió el silencio – no es por ofenderte ni nada ni a tu padre pero, es que Jiraiya me da bastante miedo- dijo sasuke

No te preocupes, pero el muy amable , solo dale un poco de tiempo veras que confiara en ti-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy dulce

Por cierto porque Neji es famoso –pregunto sasuke

Porque el desde niño es un prodigio en el tenis y pues eso lo llevo a ser famoso

Woow si que es interesante –dijo sasuke

Bueno dobla en esta calle.

Sasuke hizo lo que Sakura le pidió después el se estaciono en

enfrente de una casa bastante grande y tradicional- si que se apegan bastante a lo tradicional_-dijo sasuke que estaba bastante impresionado con esa casa

Un minuto mas tarde ya se encontraban siendo recibidos por una niña bastante mona tenia el cabello castaño ojos perlados igual a los de Neji

Buenas tardes, Sakura dijo la pequeña niña de nombre Hanabi

Hola hanabi como estas-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy linda que a sasuke hizo sonrojar aunque no estuviera dirigida a el- mira el sasuke mi –pero no termino por que sasuke dijo

Soy su novio- dijo sin titubear, Sakura quedo sorprendida de lo que el chico acaba de decir

Pero antes de que Sakura comenzara a hablar de nuevo –Neji llego estirando sus brazos para abrazar a Sakura y esta sin chitar correspondió el abrazo que Neji le dio mientras sasuke estaba que se ponía verde de los celos aunque este sabia que estos dos eran los mejores amigos , el tenia a su esposa y estaba apunto de tener un bebe

Unos segundos mas tarde estos se separaron y Neji de lo bien educado que era saludo a sasuke como era debido

Muy buenas tardes compadre-dijo Neji

Buenas tardes compadre dijo sasuke de igual forma que Neji

Bien porque no pasamos a la sala mientras esperamos a que Tenten baje y nos agá compañía

Neji pon esto en el refrigerador porque si no se derrite y Tenten me matara-dijo con un la cara azul de solo imaginarlo

Unos minutos mas tarde bajo Tenten con un bonito vestido de maternidad de color amarillo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas-Tenten te vez muy linda- alago Sakura

Muchas gracias Sakura o debería de decir comadre- de repente las dos comenzaron a reír y los chicos les salió una gotita de sudor en la nuca

Bueno chicos quien sabe algo de Itachi- pregunto Neji para que estas dos dejaran de reír

Bueno a Itachi se le olvido por completo hasta que me vio salir de mi habitación – dijo Sakura recordando lo sucedido en la mañana

Bien en lo que llega Itachi por que no conversamos de nos se… dijo Neji para buscar un tema de conversación entre los cuatro

Cuéntanos Neji como te hiciste famoso – pegunto sasuke bastan te curioso

Bueno pues…

Todo comenzó por un partido que tuve con mi padre en la escuela en la que estudiábamos Sakura, Itachi Sakura y yo y pues resulta que un entrenador amigo de mi padre se encontraba en ese lugar y pues me vio jugar y se intereso en mi forma también dijo que yo tenia un estilo bastante inusual de juego que no se parecía nada al de mi padre, así también a Sakura la vio jugar y quiso entrenar a ella también pero ella no acepto diciendo que quería ser medico y que el tenis solamente era un pasatiempo igual que la música – termino de contar Neji

Woow, Sakura no me dijiste nada, porque? Pregunto sasuke bastante curioso

Bueno no se hizo bastante importante para que tu lo supieras- dijo Sakura restándole importancia

1 hora mas tarde

Todos conversaban amenamente y esa misma conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre

Chicos lamento la demora pero cierta persona no estaba lista por eso nos tardamos bastante tiempo

Bueno chicos que les parece si mejor vamos a almorzar después vamos a la alberca de la casa para refrescarnos también en este día tan caluroso – propuso Tenten

Me parece una idea fantástica-secundo Ino que había venido con Itachi

Después de eso todos pasaron a el comedor para almorzar un delicioso platillo italiano, la comida fue bastante amena para todos después de eso cada uno fue levantándose para ir saliendo de la casa e ir la piscina

Oye Tenten que van a ser los bebes- pregunto Sakura bastante emocionada

Son dos preciosos niños-dijo orgullosa de si

Eso es maravilloso enserio

Así pasaron las horas hacerse bastante tarde (la hora de cenar)- chicos porque no cenamos, pedimos pizza-les dijo Neji a todos los que se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar- que les parece.

Me gustaría tengo ganas de comer pizza les dijo Itachi- ya que alguien no me deja comer esa clase de comidas.

Pero Itachi ya hemos hablado de eso- le dijo Sakura bastante parecida a su madre

Neji pidió la pizza y 15 minutos después llegaron con la pizza mientras los demás esperaban Sakura fue y abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a un chico de cabello negro piel pálida ojos negros; su nombre Sai

Sa-Sakura? - pregunto Sai bastante sorprendido

Si soy yo Sai-dijo con voz bastante ahogada- me podrías dar la pizza los chicos me esperan.

Escucha Sakura deberíamos vernos tenemos cosas que arreglar- le dijo Sai

Cosas que arreglar?, por favor – dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico

Por favor Sakura-

Esta bien pero no iré sola llevare a alguien mas con migo- accedió Sakura

Esta bien mañana te espero en el parque de el centro- termino Sai entregándole la pizza y recibiendo el dinero

Tan pronto Sai se dio la vuelta Sakura cerro la puerta , Sakura se fue por el pasillo limpiándose la lagrima que le salió- Sakura porque tardaste tanto- pregunto Itachi

Es que me encontré a una persona que no quería volver a ver-termino poniendo la comida en la mesa

Todos comieron la comida tranquilamente sin hacer mas preguntas sobre el tema ya que casi todos se hacían a la idea de quien era la persona a la que Sakura había mencionado, llego la hora de irse a casa pero antes Itachi aparto a sasuke y a Neji de el grupo

Neji imaginando que tu conoces mucho a Sakura sabes de quien se trata verdad

Por supuesto como olvidar a el desgraciado que hirió a la pequeña Sakura- termino de decir Neji

Cual es su nombre? Pregunto sasuke

Se llama Sai koballakawa era el novio de Saku-chan en la secundaria- le dijo Neji

Y el caso es que el tipo la engaño con una tipa llamada Surue, se los encontró en un armario de utilería besuqueándose con ella, pues desde entonces Sakura no a vuelto atener un novio ya que no confía en ningún tipo mas que en ti Naruto, Neji y yo- termino diciendo a sasuke la historia de Sakura con Sai

Por eso te pido que no lastimes a mi pequeña hermana, sasuke. Le dijo Itachi

Cuida de ella sasuke se que Sakura te quiere por eso hazla feliz- le dijo Neji

Claro que si no tienen porque decírmelo- les dijo sasuke

Los tres regresaron a buscar a las chicas

Bueno Ino vas te llevo a tu casa- le dijo Itachi

Vamos Sakura te llevo- le dijo sasuke

Claro sasuke, nos vemos chicos- termino diciendo Sakura para salir de esa casa

Ciento haberme tardado, pero tenia bastante tarea que realizar (escuela del demonio) pero en fin termine el cap. Ojalá les guste


	8. asuntos que arreglar

Asuntos que arreglar

En toda la noche Sakura no pudo dormir pensando en Sai y en lo que le diría y también en como se lo diría.

Sakura despierta¡ se oyó a su madre desde la planta de abajo

Ya estoy despierta mama-le devolvió el grito

15 minutos después Sakura salía del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo pasaron 15 minutos mas y ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de falda color negra a cuadros y su camisola tres cuartos de color negro y una corbata de color plateado sus calcetas de color blanco mas arriba de la rodilla por ultimo tomo sus botines de color negro después se fue a la cocina

Sakura porque esa cara pregunto Itachi

Solo es que no pude dormir en toda la noche por eso de ayer- le dijo a Itachi

Ah esta bien pero que harás- le pregunto a Sakura

Pues lo pensé y le diré que no quiero saber mas de eso

Esta bien ya ahí que irnos se nos hace tarde termino de decir Itachi

Al llegar a la escuela se bajaron del auto y sasuke los estaba esperando en la entrada, Sakura lo vio y sonrió

Sakura buenos días- saludo sasuke- pero que te paso- pregunto abrazándola por la cintura

No pude dormir en toda la noche- dijo Sakura mientras le devolvía el abrazo- oye Hinata ya llego?

Si esta con el Dobe de Naruto, porque?

Seguro ella trae unas gafas oscuras que me preste- dijo Sakura esperanzada

Entonces vamos a buscarla creo que si traía un par- dijo sasuke

Esta bien vamos en su busca para que te de eso

Al cavo de unos minutos encontraron a Hinata conversando con Naruto e Ino- hina-chan¡ grito Sakura

Buenos días Saku-chan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Necesito que me prestes tus lentes de sol

Para que los… pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver bien a Sakura- oh no tu necesitas otra cosa, vamos Ino, Sakura tu también caminen- les dijo Hinata

Antes de que sonara el timbre Hinata acabo de ponerle un poco de polvo para la cara debajo de los parpados – listo ya estas mejor.

Pero que te paso por que traías ese aspecto- pregunto Ino un poco preocupada

Es que recuerdan del tipo que me engaño- las dos asintieron- bueno pues resulta que ese chico apareció en la casa de Neji ayer cuando pedimos la pizza , me pidió que habláramos, que teníamos asuntos que arreglar , pueden creerlo.

Las 2 chicas estaban anonadadas por lo mencionado antes- pero quien se cree el idiota- dijo Hinata enfadada

Bueno chica y que piensas

Voy a ir pero ustedes me acompañan

Las dos asintieron en respuesta

Las chicas fueron a clase después y todo transcurrió normal para todos.

A la hora de salida las chicas esperaron afuera a los chicos. 5 minutos después los chicos se encontraban fuera de la escuela parados frente a las chicas

Chicos nosotras nos vamos al parque- menciono Hinata- sasuke préstame el auto – dijo extendiendo la mano para que le entregase las llaves del auto

Mejor se las doy a Sakura que ella si sabe manejar no como tu que la ultima vez que te lo preste me lo estrellaste en un árbol – dijo sasuke con burla

Gracias lindura dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Unos instantes después de que las chicas se fuesen en el auto de sasuke los tres barones se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar que una vez estuvieron paradas las chicas

Las tres chicas iban en silencio en el auto asta que pararon en el parque que donde le había dicho Sai

Sakura porque quisiste venir a ver al idiota este- pregunto Ino a Sakura

Porque le quiero decir las cosas que me tenia guardadas durante 2 años, 2 malditos años-dijo Sakura con ira en su voz

Las tres se encontraban en una banca esperando a Sai hasta que el llego – Sakura que gusto verte- dejo con una "sonrisa" en el rostro

Basta de estupideces dime para que me querías ver en este lugar?

Bueno es que desde que te hice eso fue por que realizamos una apuesta y el que perdiera besaría a otra tipa con la que no salíamos y pues perdí y lo tuve que hacer. Pero no sabes cuanto me dolió que no me dejaras explicarte lo que sucedía- termino contando Sai

Pero quien te crees primero me lastimas después me vienes con este cuento pero esto se acabo, yo estoy harta de ti las fotos que me saque con tigo las queme todas y también las hice trisas todas y lo mejor de todo que estoy saliendo con alguien mas.

Sakura pero que dices tu no puedes salir con nadie mas ya que tu y yo … bueno ya que no te puedo olvidar tu eres mía asta el final lo recuerdas tu me lo prometiste

Como dice el dicho el prometer no empobrece, escucha Sai yo estoy aquí porque solo te quería decir que tu no me interesas ni como amigo ni como nada, por favor no me busques no me llames ni envíes cartas ni obsequios ya que todo eso lo ignorare – le dijo Sakura

Por lo menos dime el nombre del tipo con el que sales- dijo en tono de suplica Sai

Su nombre es sasuke Uchiha- dijo una voz masculina detrás de el

Sasuke- dijo en un susurro Sakura- pero que haces aquí

Discúlpame Sakura yo lo llame , dijo Hinata

No te preocupes hina-chan hiciste bien en llamar- dijo Sakura despreocupando a Hinata

Hina-chan hay que irnos de este lugar ya esta sasuke aquí para que este con Sakura- le dijo Ino que hasta ahora se había mantenido fuera de la situación

Esta bien vamos mira que por allá hay un señor que vende refrescos- dijo Hinata siguiendo a Ino

Después de que las chicas se fueron los tres últimos presentes estaban en silencio lo único que sonaba era el viento que sonaba a su alrededor también estaba el lugar muy poco/demasiado tenso

Bueno- sasuke rompió el silencio incomodo que estaba iniciando en ese momento- que quieres con mi novia ya te dijo que no quiere nada con tigo, así que no la busques no nada , por favor- le pido sasuke a Sai bastante molesto pero no se noto como lo dijo

Bien si eso es lo que quieres entonces me voy- adiós Sakura termino diciendo Sai para después irse de ese lugar

Gracias a dios que termino todo esto, no sabes lo que sentí cuando lo vi – dijo Sakura

No importa vamos, te llevo Itachi te aseguro que esta caminando de un lado a otro por lo que preocupado que esta- le dijo sasuke a Sakura

Vamos- termino d decir Sakura

Pero primero me devuelves mis llaves del auto- le dijo sasuke extendiendo la mano a donde estaba Sakura…


	9. el segundo concierto

El segundo concierto

A pasado una semana de lo ocurrido con Sai y no lo volvieron a ver después de ese pequeño incidente. Era viernes y los chicos se encontraban en la oficina de el director

Chicos, en un teatro han hecho un pequeño concurso de bandas además tiene que ver con las escuelas y pues como son la única banda que tenemos en esta institución y quiero que vayan a participar en el nombre de esta escuela – les dijo el director

El primero en salir de la sorpresa fue Itachi- woow lo que nos esta diciendo es que quiere que traigamos el trofeo y participemos en ese dicho concurso

Bueno si mas o menos eso- les dijo el director

Eso es grandioso- dijo Naruto

Claro que si- dijo Ino

Hinata tenia los atuendos ya en la mente

Sakura ni siquiera hablaba de lo que decía el director

Bueno jóvenes pueden retirarse a ensayar a donde quieran ya me ocupo yo de que no les encarguen tarea y lo de sus faltas

Profesor cuando es el concurso- pregunto Hinata saliendo de su transe de moda

Es el sábado en el teatro maya a las 5 p.m.

Gracias director- dieron todos

Vamos chicos a ensayar les dijo sasuke

Los chicos salieron de la oficina directo a afuera de la escuela- bueno chicos vamos a mi casa- les dijo Itachi

Los 6 chicos se subieron a los autos

Sakura y sasuke iban en silencio, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura en que piensas- le pregunto sasuke

Eh? Pregunto exaltada

En que piensas- repitió sasuke

Es que no se si podre hacerlo, apenas pude con el primero y si pienso que mas personas , no se … - le dijo Sakura

No te preocupes que todo va estar bien ensayaremos todo lo que sea necesario para que nos salga bien- la animo sasuke

Gracias sasuke- le dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco pero casi no se le noto-( que bueno que Sakura es despistada y no noto que se me subió la sangre a el rostro)

Unos minutos después los chicos llegaron a la casa de Sakura para ensayar

Bueno chicos- comenzó a decir Itachi lo primero que canción cantaremos

Que tal si escribo otra nueva canción- opino Sakura

Me gusta Sakura, vamos que yo te ayudo- pidió Hinata

Esta bien las dos chicas salieron del estudio e ir directo al cuarto de Sakura para concentrarse mejor

Los otros 4 conversaban de lo ocurrido con Sai

Entonces le dijo que el seguía enamorado de ella y que nunca la a olvidado- les termino contando Ino

Sakura de que quieres escribir una canción? Pregunto Hinata

Bueno estaba pensando en el titulo de no se.. ya se que te parece esta Sakura comenzó a escribir

Que te parece- pregunto Sakura a Hinata

Es muy buena- le dijo a Sakura

Pero esta canción es para dos voces

Canta con migo Sakura – le dijo Hinata

Pero que cosas dices Hinata, si yo no se cantar

No me agás reír mira que eres muy buena

Esta bien cantare con tigo – accedió Sakura rendida

Bueno vamos con los muchachos que nos esperan

Las chicas llegaron a el estudio para ensayar la canción que ya habían escrito. Sakura enseño su canción y los chicos se emocionaron porque ya tenían su canción escrita para el gran concurso que se daría en el teatro

Sakura es bastante buena- alago Naruto

Gracias Naruto, pero ahora hay que ensayar

Chicos Sakura y yo cantaremos la canción ya que en esta canción no se utiliza el bajo – finalizo Hinata

Bien hay que ensayar dijo Ino

Pasaron 3 horas y los chicos pararon de ensayar también estaban bastante exhaustos ya que solamente bebían agua y volvían a ensayar

Estoy muy cansado y me duelen los dedos-se quejo el rubio híper-activo de la banda

Naruto todo el tiempo eres el primero en quejarte por eso digo que eres un Dobe le dijo sasuke con burla en la voz

No me digas Dobe, teme

Y ya van a empezar- rodo los ojos Hinata Sakura los demás solamente asintieron

CHICOS¡ los llamo Sakura estos dos solamente la vieron NO PELEEN les frito con ganas

Sasuke llamo Hinata es tarde hay que irnos

Pero si apenas son las 7:30- le dijo sasuke

Si pero es que tengo que escoger los atuendos que usaremos Sakura Ino y yo, así que andando

(que miedo) pensó Sakura

Hinata-chan yo te llevo para que sasuke se quede con Sakura un poco mas mira que hay que dejarlos ser

Oh esta bien

A el día siguiente sasuke se levantaba un poco tonto reviso la alarma

RAYOS quede de ir a la casa de Naruto en la mañana se me hace tarde- hablo consigo mismo para después levantarse y caerse de la cama- auch eso duele

Sasuke entro Hinata- estas bien

Si estoy bien no te preocupes

Esta bien pero que no ibas donde Naruto hoy- pregunto Hinata

Si me voy a bañar que se me hace tarde

Me podrías prestar tu habitación la mía quedo destruida

Pero que hiciste para que quedara así ¿ le pregunto sasuke

Bueno pues anoche que me trajo Naruto saque mucha ropa y de tan fuerte que la aventaba la estrelle en todas partes y quedo un poco fea

Esta bien pero no la desarregles la quiero tal y como esta

Si, si , si no molestes

A los pocos segundos de que sasuke se salió de su habitación tocaron su timbre – ya voy – grito sasuke antes de meterse a el baño – sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura

Buenos días sasuke- saludo Sakura para después soltarse a reír en una carcajada fuerte

De que te ríes- le pregunto sasuke con el seño fruncido

Es que no te has visto

Sasuke se vio como estaba vestido y solamente tenia unos bóxers de pulpitos- sasuke solamente se puso un poco rojo

Bueno yo me voy a bañar le dijo mientras le robaba un beso pero no contaba que su madre lo viese

Sasuke quien es esa linda chica- le pregunto una señora de cabello negro ojos perla y bastante blanca

Bueno ella es mi novia mama

Buenos días Sra. – saludo cortes mente Sakura

Buenos días ….

Sakura me llamo Sakura Haruno

Oh eres una Haruno me da gusto verte niña

Bueno ,me voy a hacer las compras sasuke y Sakura se quedaron extrañados por tanta familiaridad en las palabras de la madre de sasuke; Mikoto

Bueno yo me iré a bañar

Si adiós

Hinata esta en mi habitación es la tercera a la izquierda

Sakura subió a la habitación de sasuke pero cuando subía las escaleras en una mesita estaba algo que la dejo algo sorprendida era la foto que les tomaron en su casa antes de irse a su primer concierto y enseguida se encontraba la foto de Naruto y Hinata

Bueno será que suba a el cuarto de sasuke a ver que tiene planeado para hoy- se hablo a si misma

Sakura toco la puerta de la habitación donde se le indico y entro-pase grito una voz desde dentro de la habitación

Hola hina-chan, buenos días- la saludo bastante alegre Sakura

Buenos días Saku-chan, como estas hoy

Estoy bien espero que estés lista para esta tarde- le dijo Sakura

Si, empezaremos nomas llegue Ino

A el cavo de 30 minutos Ino llego para que comenzaran a arreglarse pero antes de que empezaran la puerta se abrió de improviso – Sakura ya me voy pero antes quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que estas dos lo escuchen- así que sasuke la arrastro afuera de la habitación para robarle un gran beso bastante comprometedor en los labios- bueno eso era lo que quería decirte le dijo mientras le daba otro mas dulce

Adiós sasuke- le dijo Sakura ya en la puerta, ale entrar a la habitación las chicas se encontraban esperándola

Bueno y que te dijo?- le pregunto Ino muy curiosa

Bueno es que sasuke me beso pero no querían que lo viesen hacerlo y a mi tampoco, así que no se hable mas del tema

Esta bien, pero hay que comenzar a alistarnos – le dijo Hinata – Sakura necesito que me ayudes a traer los vestuarios que usaremos las 3 ya que a Naruto se los di ayer y tratara de hacer que sasuke se lo ponga.

Esta bien yo te ayudo per rápido ya que conociéndote eres bastante controladora cuando se trata de esto

Esta bien vamos ya

Las dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Ino sola unos minutos para ir a la habitación de enfrente

5 minutos después las chicas volvieron con los tres atuendos para vestirse ya que irían a la apertura del show que comenzaba a las 4:30 y eran las 3 de la tarde

media hora mas tarde las chicas estaban listas pero siempre era la misma historia Sakura se negaba a asir del baño ya que las chicas siempre le daban la ropa mas atrevida

Sakura ven ya que tengo que hacerte algo en la cara, le grito Ino desde la puerta

NO ESTO ES DEMACIADO RARO- le grito Sakura toda apenada

Las chicas ya hartas de que Sakura desistiera abrieron la puerta y la sacaron a rastras

Ella bestia una falda pequeña de color negro un top morado que se abrochaba y na pequeña camisola sin botones abierta a su cuello unos botines de color negro con morado y unas medias de color negro casi llegando al muslo, Hinata vestía un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo de color negro una camisola con nudito en la parte de enfrente con un top de color azul y sus botas de tacón de aguja de color azul y por ultimo Ino ella llevaría un shorts de mezclilla negó un top de color rojo encima una torerita de color negro unas botas que le llegan a las rodillas y unas medias de color rojo que le llegan a las a las rodillas , y por ultimo el peinado era una coleta alta con el cabello chino y su maquillaje era bastante tenue lápiz labial de color rosa natural lápiz para ojos para profundizar los ojos y un poco de rubor natural en las mejillas

Cuando menos se lo pensaron los chicos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de sasuke pero dos de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos que decía si te acercas te mato y la otra si me hablas te asesino pero todo eso cambio cuando salieron las chicas de la habitación, ya que Naruto era bastante efusivo corrió a abrazar a las tres chicas

Chicas que bueno verlas dijo Naruto eufórico como siempre

Hermano tienes tres segundos para alejarte o te juro que no tendrás descendencia-le dijo Ino bastante amenazadora , Naruto poco a poco se soltó del abrazo que les otorgaba a las tres chicas

Los tres chicos llevaban un pantalón de mezclilla negros unos zapatos negros, Itachi una camiseta negra y una camisola abierta roja sasuke lo mismo en morado y Naruto también solamente que en azul

Vamos chicos les dijo Sakura ya pudiendo respirar de el abrazo tan asfixiante de Naruto- e traído la camioneta de mi padre para poner las guitarras ya que la batería se prestara en el escenario

Muy bien dijo Itachi yo conduciré

Eso jamás lo are yo le dijo Sakura ya que tu eres un bruto para esas cosas

Itachi hizo un mohín en forma de disgusto- los chicos subieron los instrumentos que utilizarían

Diez minutos mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en el auto para ir a su segundo concierto Sakura iba bastante nerviosa

15 minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban afuera del teatro maya-bueno chicos ya estamos aquí- les dijo Naruto

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia tras del escenario para marcar su asistencia con la persona encargada de eso

Disculpe señor – llamo Sakura – somos código 10 le termino contando Sakura

El tipo al que Sakura le dijo eso era ni mas ni menos que Sai – Sakura?

Sakura solamente asintió en respuesta, sasuke e Itachi tenían una cara no muy agradable Hinata e Ino estaban furiosas y Naruto era Naruto- Sai regístranos es todo lo que queremos- le dijo Itachi poniéndose enfrente de su hermana pequeña

Sai solamente los apunto- ya esta dijo tratando de ver a Sakura pero lo que vio no le agrado era sasuke que tenia a Sakura abrazándola con una mano puesta en su cintura, Sai simplemente se fue de el lugar

Todas las bandas comenzaban a pasar poco a poco eran un máximo de 30 bandas y ellos eran la ultima y el concurso ya casi finalizando solo quedaban 2 bandas

La penúltima banda paso y toco su canción eran bastante buenos

Y tenemos por ultimo a una banda mas llamada código 10¡ grito el presentador atreves del micrófono

Los chicos se pusieron en posición para cantar la canción que estuvieron practicando el día de ayer

Bueno nuestra canción es dijo Ino give it up

Hinata Someday I let you in,  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta  
Your mind oh

Sakura You never met  
a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna  
make you blind

Always want  
What you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't  
Get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
as I'm with you wanna  
Shape ya Boy,  
let's get it started

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Come a little closer,  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me  
Behind (nooo)

You better believe  
I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you are  
The shade and  
I'm sunshine  
( ooooohhhh )

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

A oooho yeaaah  
ah oooho  
Heeey

Hey yay, yay  
Yeaaaaah

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby

Yeah if you are  
My baby and I'll  
Make you crazy

Toniiight!

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh  
YEAH!

Bueno chicos un aplauso para código 10- las demás bandas salieron al escenario y los jueces que estaban en ese lugar entregaron tres sobres – bien chicos tengo los lugares, el tercer lugar es para the kclascicos el segundo lugar para los skrolls y el primer lugar es para el prendador hizo una pausa dramática código 10

Los chicos no lo podían creer era la primera vez que participaban en un concierto y lo aviaban ganado…


	10. el cumpleaños de sakura

El cumpleaños de Sakura

Paso la semana rápidamente; era sábado y sasuke se encontraba en su habitación bastante aburrido hasta que sonó su celular con una de las canciones que Sakura había compuesto para la banda-¿bueno?-dijo sasuke

Sasuke que bueno que contestas además solo quería decirte que Sakura cumple años este día y Naruto e Ino le han organizado una pequeña cena en su casa y pues solamente quería decirte que fueses a distraerla un poco para terminar de preparar la sorpresa.

Como Sakura cumple años y no me dijo- preguntó sasuke con el seño fruncido

Como que no te dijo que cumplía años-pregunto Itachi

Y como que le gustaría que le diese de regalo – pregunto sasuke

Bueno yo le daré pequeño trofeíto donde aparece una foto de ella y mía cando teníamos 10 y 11 años y un grabado-dijo Itachi bastante feliz

Ya se que le daré- dijo sasuke

Y que le darás?, digo si se puede saber dijo Itachi muy curioso

Le regalare un collar de oro en forma de bajo que atrás tenga su nombre grabado en plata y un anillo de guitarra en plata que tenga mi nombre en la parte de atrás de color oro- dijo sasuke orgulloso de su regalo

Woow sasuke si que te esmeraste en pensarlo, bueno Ino me esta gritando para que traiga el pastel de la pastelería te dejo

HINATA¡ grito sasuke

Hinata entro corriendo sin siquiera tocar en la habitación- que se ofrece hermano – pregunto Hinata bastante preocupada

Tu sabias que Sakura cumple años hoy- le pregunto sasuke

Sip lo supe el día desde el primer concierto

Y porque no me dijiste que cumplía años hoy-

Ho pensé que lo sabias- dijo despreocupada

Pues fíjate que no lo sabia y ahora tengo que distraer a Sakura

Pues suerte con eso Naruto-kun vendrá por mi para ayudar con la fiesta sorpresa de Saku-chan

Bueno pues ya me voy donde Sakura para ir algún lugar

Sasuke ya había llegado a la casa de Sakura para bajarse del auto y tocar la puerta

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke en la puerta de su casa después se acordó de lo que traía puesto que era un vestido suelto de arriba color azul y la parte de abajo pegado a sus piernas y unos botines altos negros con unos zíper en la parte de enfrente su cabello lo tenia planchado y su flequillo en forma de bomba, sasuke al verla se quedo maravilladlo con la hermosa chica que estaba parada enfrente de el- estas preciosa- solo atino a decir sasuke

Gracias sasuke fue un regalo de mi madre por mi cumpleaños numero 17 dijo Sakura

Feliz cumpleaños Sakura dijo para después besarla un beso bastante demandante que Sakura correspondió de la misma manera

Sakura llamo su padre – quien esta en la puerta

Es sasuke papa contesto Sakura

El padre de Sakura no respondió y siguió con el camino hacia la cocina

Sakura, tu papa me odia-dijo sasuke en un susurro

No te odia sasuke es que no le agrada la idea de que su pequeña princesa tenga novio, sasuke te puedo decir un secreto

Claro que si- dijo sasuke sin dudarlo

Bueno sabes mi nombre completo es Sakura melodía Haruno Senju, pero no le digas a nadie que mi segundo nombre es melodía

Te lo prometo dijo sasuke para volverla a besar, cuando se separaron sasuke le dijo sabes yo también tengo un segundo nombre y es sasuke Ithan Uchiha

No lo puedo creer sasuke me gusta tu nombre completo

Así pues a mi no me gusta y promete no decirlo-

Te lo prometo—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—no gustas pasar

No vamos el parque de diversiones para celebrar tu cumpleaños

Esta bien vamos pero déjame ir por mi bolso y avisar a mi madre que saldré con tigo

Sakura jalo a sasuke dentro de la casa para ir donde su mama para avisar que saldrían un rato

Mama sasuke y yo saldremos un rato- dijo Sakura

Bien Sakura pero no quieres ponerte otra cosa para que disfrutes de el día-

Tienes razón me pondré otra cosa para poder pasearme con mas libertad, sasuke en un momento vuelvo me cambiare no tarado- Sakura subió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras sasuke se quedo en la cocina con la mama de Sakura

Sasuke dime tu quieres mucho a Sakura?- pregunto Tsunade

Si Tsunade-sama la quiero mucho

Pues eso me parece bien, pero te pido un favor lo que menos quiero es que la vuelvan a lastimar como lo hizo Sai

En eso entra el papa de Sakura- sasuke yo no quiero que lastimes a mi hija

No se preocupe señor yo no aria nada de eso, además Itachi me tiene amenazado

Jiraya sonrió como lo solía hacer Naruto y eso a sasuke le daba miedo demasiado para mi gusto dijo sasuke

En eso sale Sakura con un pantalón pegado de color negro unos converse de color rosa y largos y una blusa de tirantes negra y una camisola abierta de color rosa y su cabello de atado en una coleta alta.- bien vamos sasuke-kun que se hace tarde

Sakura y sasuke salieron de la casa de la primera, subieron al auto para ir directo a el parque de diversiones a pasear un rato. Media hora después ya se encontraban en la entrada de el parque.- Sakura a donde quieres subir primero? Pregunto Sasuke

Que te parece a la montaña rusa

Esta bien vamos dijo sasuke mientras le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella hicieron fila y se montaron en el ultimo carrito para disfrutarlo mas era bastante divertido pero cuando bajaron Sakura corrió a hacia el primer cubo de basura que encontró y vomito lo que tenia en su estomago mientras sasuke detenía su cabello – estas bien pregunto sasuke bastante preocupado

Si no te preocupes que ya paso – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-pero sasuke me podrías ayudar a encontrar un baño y una tienda de comida pegunto Sakura

Si claro -unos minutos después Sakura ya estaba dentro del baño lavándose la boca. Listo ya esta dijo al salir

Sasuke le tendió la mano y ella la tomo después fueron a una dulcería que se encontraba dentro del parque para que Sakura comprara unos chicles de menta para quitarse el sabor amargo

Después de eso fueron a los juegos de premios, Sakura se le quedo viendo aun osito de color negro con los ojos de color verde- te gusta ese osito Sakura? Pregunto curioso sasuke

Sip es muy lindo- dijo con una sonrisa

Bien pues en ese caso lo voy a ganar para ti dijo sasuke- señor que es lo que tengo que hacer para ganar el osito negro con ojos verdes- pregunto

Bueno tienes que tirar todos las botellas y después pegarle a un payaso que saldrá

Muy bien entones se me la pelota

Sasuke se puso a tirar todas las pelotas que estaban apiladas de tres y solamente le faltaba el payaso para ganar el osito que Sakura quería- muchacho el payaso saldrá solamente 15 segundos

Bien es todo lo que necesito para tirarlo

15 segundos después el osito era entregado a sasuke – no lo puedo creer, nadie nunca pudo llevarse eso oso era el mas difícil de este lugar

Supongo que la suerte esta de mi lado-hoy dijo sasuke mientras veía a Sakura

Sakura llamo Sasuke la aludida voltio- toma como lo querías de dijo sasuke

Gracias sasuke eres el mejor dijo dando le un bezo en la mejilla y un gran abrazo

Sabes mejor si me vas a dar un bezo hazlo así dijo sasuke tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un gran bezo en los labios, se separaron por la falta de aire.- sasuke que tal si vamos a comer algo

Claro que si dime que quieres comer.

Quiero comer una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de frezas con chocolate

Sabes algo que me gusta de ti es que no seas simple con lo que comes y comes lo que sea

Sip a mi me gusta comer cosas como esas

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a un restauran de comida rápida a comer lo que Sakura quería

Cual es su pedido dijo la camarera que no dejaba de de darle miradas nada sanas al moreno

Sakura no estaba de acuerdo en como lo veía la muchacha – queremos dos hamburguesas con papas y dos malteadas una de vainilla y la otra de fresas con chocolate eso es todo dijo Sakura para después besar a sasuke enfrente de la camarera, después e eso la chica se fue

Tranquila no te pongas celosa

Ha yo celosa estas loco- dijo Sakura

Entonces dame un beso- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

Esta bien- Sakura se acerco y junto sus labios con los de el – ha te lo dije que no estaba celosa ella

Esta bien te lo creo por ahora- dijo sasuke

Después la mesera llego con lo que Sakura pidió para los dos, unos minutos después ellos terminaron de comer y dejaron el dinero en la mesa para retirase a el acuario que se encontraba a 5 calles de el lugar en donde se encontraban

Sakura parecía una niña pequeña en ese lugar ya que estaba jugando con pez globo que se encontraba en ese lugar- una ora después los dos chicos terminaron de recorrer el lugar- sasuke y ahora a donde vamos-

Vamos a la casa de Ino y el Dobe- le dijo el azabache

Para que pregunto Sakura- no lo se me dijo que fuésemos a su casa ya que estaban aburridos- mintió

Esta bien vamos a la casa de los chicos – dijo Sakura tomado la mano de sasuke para ir al auto

Sasuke condujo por media hora para llegar a la casa de Ino. Sakura toco el timbre y cuando estaban girando la perilla sasuke coloco sus manos en los ojos de Sakura-para que me tapas los ojos sasuke

Es una sorpresa-dijo sasuke

Los dos se adentraron en la casa para ir al jardín, cuando llegaron a la puerta corrediza apara salir al jardín los chicos que se encontraban afuera apagaron la luz y bajaron el sonido- sasuke que es todo esto le pregunto Sakura

Pues porque no lo miras tu misma-dijo destapando sus ojos

SORPRESA- gritaron todos -FELIZ COMPLEAÑOS

Chicos que bonito les dijo Sakura- gracias

Los chicos se pusieron a bailar música de banda ( como soy mexicana esa música me gusta) mucho rato. A Sakura le encantaba bailar esa música

Saku-chan dijo su hermano quiero bailar con tigo le dijo Itachi

Esta bien le dijo ella los dos se dirigieron a la pista improvisada para bailar otra canción, al termino de la canción Sakura estaba agotada de tanto bailar

Bueno amiga le dijo Hinata es hora de los obsequios

Chicos no tenían que darme nada con la fiesta era suficiente-dijo ella

Nada de eso dijo Ino- primero el regalo de Naruto

El chico rubio le regalo unos hermosos pendientes de perforación como los que traía Sakura en sus orejas- son hermosos le dijo Sakura, gracias

Bien me toca a mi dijo Hinata, ella le regalo unos hermosas zapatillas de tacón de aguja de color rosa con azul brillante- son las zapatillas que vi en el centro comercial ayer en la tarde- dijo sorprendida

Mi turno dijo Ino- ella le regalo un conjunto que combinaba perfectamente con las zapatillas que le regalo Hinata- gracias Ino

Llego mi turno- dijo Itachi le dio el trofeíto que le mención Itachi a sasuke con la foto de cuando Sakura había pateado a Itachi mientras practicaban artes marciales chinas

Después fue sasuke quien le dio otro regalo- el le dio el collar y el anillo que le menciono a Itachi mientras hablaban por teléfono- sasuke no me tenias que dar nada con el día que pasamos juntos era suficiente

Y por ultimo están tus padres dijo Jiraiya- puedes salir a l frente de la casa- Sakura obedeció y la sorpresa que Sakura se llevo fue de encontrar un Ferrari f150 negro con líneas rojas en la parte de abajo

Esta precioso gracias dijo Sakura feliz- así no tendré que decirle a Itachi para que me lleve y me traiga y no llegare tarde a la escuela – puedo probarlo

Claro que si dijo su madre bastante feliz

Vamos sasuke- dijo Sakura ya arriba del auto en el copiloto

Sasuke se monto en el auto y lo encendió se fueron a la casa de Neji ya que Sakura recibió un MSN de texto del celular de Tenten para decirle que le tenían un regalo – llegaron bastante rápido, Sakura y sasuke se bajaron para ir dentro de la casa en cuanto entraron se encontraron con Neji con los brazos estirados para envolver a Sakura en un gran abrazo- feliz cumpleaños pequeña Sakura

Gracias Neji-nii san dijo Sakura aun en el abrazo

Feliz cumpleaños Sakura dijo Tenten mientras se la quitaba a Neji del abrazo

Gracias Tenten-dijo Sakura

Bien tenemos tu regalo de cumpleaños dijo Neji en un momento vuelvo. Unos minutos mas tarde Neji ya se encontraba en la sala con todos los chicos –toma Sakura espero te guste- cuando Sakura lo abrió vio que era un marco de plata que tenia una foto de Sakura y Neji abrazados cuando fueron a la feria

Es muy lindo dijo Sakura

Sabia que te gustaría dijo Neji

Bueno chicos mi papa nos espera para ir a cenar a no se donde-les dijo Sakura vamos sasuke

Los dos chicos se subieron al auto y partieron después de eso los chicos fueron un lino lugar en el que estaban los padres de Sakura esperándolos- bueno chicos vamos a cenar – los dos chicos e sentaron para cenar ya que tenían hambre. Así paso el gran cumpleaños de Sakura

Pero cuando llego a su casa se encontró un regalo afuera de la puerta principal- que esto se pregunto Sakura, ella tomo el regalo en las manos y leyó la tarjeta que decía

Sakura:

Feliz cumpleaños preciosa espero que la hayas pasado bien

En tu cumpleaños

Te mando este regalo

Con amor:

Sai

Sakura desenvolvió el regalo y encontró un collar con una raqueta de tenis con incrustaciones de rubí y una S en las cuerdas de la raqueta. Sakura se puso furiosa y tiro el regalo al piso y lo piso así quebrándolo- estúpido dijo

Después entro a su casa y recodo lo que sasuke le dijo en el oído:

"Te amo mucho"…


	11. inicia el festival cultural de la esc

Inicia el festival cultural de la escuela

un azabache recién se levantaba; era lunes por la mañana-rayos hoy empieza el festival cultural y habrá bastante gente con lo que la detesto- se dijo sasuke

por otro lado se encontraba una ojos perla dentro de la misma casa- genial hoy empieza el festival cultural de la escuela, pero lo malo es que sasuke estará de mal humor, pero a lo mejor se le quita nomas de ver a Sakura- hablaba consigo misma Hinata que ya esta dentro de el baño

sasuke salía de su habitación directo a el baño peo cuando gira la manija se encuentra con qué esta cerrada-HINATA¡-grito sasuke- sal del baño tu te tardas mucho

lo ciento hermano como dice el dicho camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente- le dijo Hinata bastante despreocupada, 10 minutos después Hinata ya salía del baño con un par de toallas una en su cuerpo y la otra en su cabello- ya esta hermano ya puedes bañarte – le dijo Hinata a sasuke que estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta del baño

hasta que por fin hermana-le dijo sasuke mientras se incorporaba de nuevo

no seas exagerado mora que solamente fueron 10 minutos- le dijo Hinata

si pero ya me meteré a bañar que se me hace tarde- le dijo sasuke cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Hinata

15 minutos después sasuke se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose- bueno ya esta dijo saliendo con su uniforme que consistía en una camisola negra junto con el pantalón, su corbata plateada por supuesto que mal abrochada y unos tenis de color blanco con azul

Sasuke se hace tarde dijo Hinata tocando la puerta antes de entrar al cuarto de sasuke

Ya voy- le dijo sasuke abriendo la puerta para salir

Sakura ya estaba saliendo de su casa para ir a su nuevo auto-Itachi vamos que tenemos que ir temprano a la escuela

Ya voy Sakura, mira que estas muy emocionada por presumir el auto nuevo- le dijo Itachi que estaba saliendo de casa – adiós mama le dijo Itachi que estaba parada en la puerta

Adiós Sakura, Itachi, que les baya bien- los despidió la rubia

Sakura se subió en la parte del piloto y le abrió la puerta a Itachi- Sakura esto es muy vergonzoso

No te preocupes Itachi una cuadra antes te dejare que lo conduzcas- le dijo Sakura mientras lo encendía

Sakura llego a una cuadra antes de la escuela y lo estaciono- bien Itachi lo puedes conducir pero- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-si le haces un solo rayón te asesino –termino de decir con una cara tétrica

Si dijo Itachi con mucho miedo ya que cuando Sakura hacia eso era verdad. Los dos llegaron a la escuela encontrándose con Naruto muy acaramelado con Hinata

Chicos que sucede, porque están empalagosos?- les pregunto Sakura

Es que Naruto y yo somos novios desde hoy- le dijo Hinata toda sonrosada

Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Itachi

Gracias dijo Naruto bastante rojo también

De repente Sakura sintió unas manos en su cintura pero ella no conocía esas manos, por lo tanto no eran las de sasuke. Sakura se voltio para encontrarse con las manos de Sai- hola preciosa como estas? Le pregunto

He estado mejor, además tienes 3 segundos para que quites tus manos de mi cintura o te ira mal o y por cierto toma el estúpido regalo que me mandaste – cuando Sakura le devolvió el regalo Sai vio que esta quebrado, después de eso Sai estaba tirado en el piso y todos observaron al responsable

Sakura te encuentras bien pregunto mientras la tomaba de su cintura y ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de ella

Sip estoy bien gracias sasuke dijo volteándose y darle un beso en los labios

Ahora tu idiota te acercas a ella de nuevo y te daré una paliza – dijo sasuke en un tono amenazador

Además el no será el único dijo otra voz de tras de ellos- apuesto que ellos dos también te darán una paliza-dijo Neji. Ante tal amenaza Sai se fue casi corriendo

Neji-nii san que haces aquí pregunto Sakura

Bueno es que tengo un partido en Italia y como Tenten no puede viajar quería pedirte que si podías cuidar de ella dos semanas mientras yo no estoy pero s para cerciorarme de que ella y los gemelos estén bien-dijo Neji bastante tímido

Claro que si estaré encantada de hacerlo-dijo Sakura feliz-y cuando te vas?

De echo en un par de horas mas-dijo Neji

Sakura se soltó del agarre de sasuke y fue a despedir a su casi hermano con un gran abrazo y un bezo en la mejilla-cuídate mucho Neji-nii san tienes que ganar y cuando regreses jugaremos un partido en mi casa como antes

Seguro que si hasta entonces pequeña Sakura-dijo abrazándola de nuevo

Y que para mi no hay despedida-dijo Itachi

Claro que si feo dijo y después Neji le pico un ojo y una costilla como Sakura lo hacia y salió corriendo después cuando estaba en medio camino se paro y le grito a Itachi-ADIOS INUTIL¡ NOS VEMOS DESPUES –y se subió a su auto

Neji LA POXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA TE MATO¡grito al aire mientras se sobaba el ojo

Bueno chicos vamos a los salón ya que nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo para que haremos esta vez

Después de eso los chicos se repartieron en clases diferentes acepción de Hinata y Sakura que se encontraban en el mismo salón-Hinata que piensas que aremos hoy

Pues a mi me parece que haremos un café maid- le dijo Hinata con estrellas en los ojos pensando en como podría vestir a Sakura

(que miedo) pensó Sakura mientras observaba a Hinata en su estado de admiración-Hinata deberías sentarte para empezar le dijo Sakura sacando a Hinata de su trance

Esta bien-dijo Hinata sentándose

Bien chicos hoy como saben comienza el festival cultural y a este salón le a tocado hacer un café maid este será atendido por las chicas mientras que los chicos repartirán los volantes para que vengan a este lugar, y agradezco a las personas que sepan cocinar nos ayuden

De pronto Hinata levanto la mano-

Si señorita Uchiha ¿Qué se e ofrece?

No nada simplemente mente que Sakura sabe cocinar y muy bien, de echo ella es la que se encarga de lidiar a su hermano Itachi mientras sus padres viajan por el extranjero

Woow dijo el profesor que sabes preparar Sakura-

Pues se preparar de todo tipo de comida-dijo Sakura bastante roja porque todos la miraban

Bueno chicos ya tenemos a una persona que encargara de hacer comida otra que se ofrezca dijo el profesor-de repente la puerta de el salón se abrió y se encontraron con sasuke con la cara de pocos amigos

Joven Uchiha que esta haciendo aquí?-pregunto el profesor sorprendido por como entro

Si resulta que el salón en donde me tocaba supuestamente me mando a este ya que el profesor dijo que rea una distracción para todas las chicas que se encuentran en ese lugar y como en este salón harán un café y yo se hacer postres me mandaron a este salón- las chicas que se encontraban en ese salón suspiraron

Que bien hermano-sabia que te gustaba cocina pero no tanto dijo Hinata bastante emocionada

Yo no sabia eso dijo Sakura en un susurro pero lo alcanzan a oír sasuke y Hinata que se encontraban a un lado de ella

No te lo dije? Pregunto Sasuke

Nop, y porque rayos nunca me ayudaste a preparar la comida cuando los chicos estaban en mi casa

Pues no o se simplemente no me nació dijo sasuke

Entonces a mi no me dará la gana de hacerte el almuerzo cuando estés en mi casa sasuke Uchiha

Ya no te enojes prometo que la próxima vez te ayudo-dijo sasuke

A no la próxima vez cocinas **TU**-dijo Sakura bastante irritada

Chicos recuerden que están en el salón de clases sus peleas afuera o en la casa de Sakura o sasuke por mientras digan que cocinaran ya que tenemos a nuestros chefs

Después de eso código 10 se presento en la oficina del director ya que el alta voz los llamo

Si director que se le ofrece dijo Itachi

Bueno como saben después del final del festival cultural hay un concierto – me gustaría que su banda se presentara

Nos encantaría dijo Naruto

Entonces nuestra presentación será después de la clausura del festival-dijo Ino

Si jóvenes entonces tocaran a las 9:00 P.M. el viernes, estén atentos chicos-dijo el director

Gracias profesor dijo Ino para después salir de la oficina

Así termino el día de planeación para los chicos que tendrían una semana bastante pesada…


	12. a mediados del festival

A mediados del festival

Era miércoles por la mañana y los chicos se encontraban en la clase correspondiente, casi terminando los preparativos del festival ya que solo les quedaban dos días para preparar todo

Hina porque me miras con esos ojos- pregunto Sakura con una cara de temor

Bueno es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que tu uses un lindo traje de chef en este lugar-dijo Hinata con una cara de fascinación-y no solo tu sasuke también usara uno para que los dos se vean iguales- termino de decir Hinata

Hinata no es necesario que nos pongas ese tipo de ropa ya que podemos usar los delantales que nos prestan para esta clase de eventos-dijo Sakura con claras esperanzas de que le hiciera caso

Claro que es necesario que uses uno de los atuendos que yo confecciono además me alegra que Ino y tu los usen-dijo Hinata con alegría

Sakura por fin se rindió de hacerla desistir de su idea, así que mejor termino por acceder – ya que si no te digo que si tu no me dejaras en paz a si que mejor te dio que si hina-chan-dijo Sakura con resignación

Gracias Saku-chan ahora solo me queda convencer a mi lindo hermanito-dijo Hinata con una voz bastante tétrica

(me pregunto como Naruto se lleva también con ella hasta el punto de ser novios)pensó Sakura con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras veía Hinata colgarse del cuello de su hermano

Que dices sasuke te pones un traje así-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ya te dije que no, y esa es mi última decisión –dijo sasuke con voz irritada

Entonteces le diré a mi mama que tu quebraste el espejo en forma de flor de loto que estaba encima de la mesa de centro y también la vez que tomaste la pelota autografiada de mi papa y la perdiste y también…pero fue interrumpida por sasuke

Esta bien lo usare pero no le digas a mi mama sobre la flor-dijo sasuke

Muchas gracias hermano te quiero dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hermana ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me des besos-dijo sasuke

Y porque a Sakura si la dejas –dijo Hinata con un puchero bastante gracioso

Bueno Sakura … oye y eso a ti que te importa-dijo sasuke para irse donde Sakura y aprovechar que no estaba el profesor darle un gran beso bastante largo-y eso porque fue- dijo Sakura

No se, se me antojo-dijo con simpleza sasuke

Así pues a mi también se me antoja – Sakura se estaba acercando a sasuke pero antes de besarlo le dijo-se me antoja comer en la cafetería vamos le dijo Sakura llevándoselo a rastras del salón

Los dos llegaron a la cafetería y fueron a hacer fila para comprar la comida que se le apetecía a Sakura –y bien que quieres comer? – le pregunto sasuke cuando estaban en la cafetería

- un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana y jugo de uva le dijo Sakura mientras se colgaba del cuello de sasuke

Bien- le dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura para no irse de paso junto con ella

Y tu sasuke que quieres comer –le pregunto Sakura

Bueno yo quiero del trozo de pastel de una pelirosa que esta en mis brazos-dijo sasuke, tres personas después sasuke pidió el postre que Sakura quería y se fueron a sentar a comer el pastel

Sasuke ya enserio recuerdas el día que me basaste por primera ves porque lo hiciste-preguntado Sakura con insistencia

No lose quería saber que clase de mujer eras y también quería saber porque no eras de esas chicas que me llaman sasuke-kun y me siguen a donde quiera que voy-le dijo sasuke

A si que era por eso-dijo Sakura que ya no tenia la cara de duda

Pero después se me hizo una obsesión besarte cada vez mas le dijo sasuke

Quieres le dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a sasuke

si pero a si mira le dijo para después ponerse un poco de la crema que adornaba el pastel . mientras se daban el beso llego una de las fanáticas obsesionadas por sasuke a interrumpir el beso

sasuke kun le dijo la chica los dos pararon de besarse

que? Pregunto sasuke

es que me preguntaba si querías salir con migo mañana en la noche -

antes de que contestara Sakura le dijo- si sasuke kun le dijo en tono sarcástico sal con ella para levantarse e irse pero sasuke la tomo y la sentó

NO-le dijo a la chica bastante frio y seco

Después la chica se fue con una cara triste pero sasuke ni la vio – te enojaste le dijo sasuke

Sip le dijo mira que venir a interrumpir cuando mejor estábamos le dijo Sakura

Ya no te enojes- mira que podemos reiniciar en donde nos quedamos le dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a Sakura. Los dos se siguieron besando hasta que el toque los interrumpió- vamos le dijo sasuke tenemos que seguir adornando el salón y los panfletos que terminaran en la basura le dijo Sasuke

Los dos se levantaron y sasuke abrazo con una mano a Sakura para irse a su salón y terminar de adornar…


End file.
